


“Let me hear you”- SMUt

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Grizzam, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	“Let me hear you”- SMUt

***SMUT WARNING***

Grizz let out a long exasperated sigh as he finally laid down on him and Sam's bed after a long day of working in the gardens. He was so exhausted; covered in dirt, his hands were cut up, and overall; he was craving being close to Sam after a long hard day. He could hear Sam and Becca in the next room over, hushing a crying Eden back to sleep. Glancing at the clock, Grizz was surprised to see that it was only 8:27pm. It felt so much later... 

Deciding he needed to shower, Grizz slowly sat up, his back cracking in several different places as he sat up straight and stretched. He let his tired eyes look around their bedroom; it was Becca's old bedroom. She had taken her parents former room where Eden slept in a crib beside her. Their room was a mess. Neither of them had had time to clean it lately. Finally, Grizz got up, his whole body aching as he made his way into their on-suite bathroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. Sam usually joined him anyways. 

Stripping down and tossing his clothes aside, Grizz started the water, waving his right hand underneath it until it turned warm. "Finally," he mumbled after several minutes of waiting. He figured Becca had already showered tonight and used up most of the hot water, she always did that. As the lukewarm water hit his dirt and sweat stained flesh, Grizz let his eyes drift shut as he slowly relaxed beneath the waters flow. He then heard a timid knock at the cracked open door, before hearing it creek open all of the way and then closing again. Footsteps against the bathroom tile following. The curtain pulled back a bit to reveal an exhausted looking Sam, smiling weakly up at Grizz. 

"Mind if I join you?" He asked Grizz, blushing lightly. 

Grizz smiled and nodded, "You know I'll always say yes to that." 

Grizz watched with tired eyes, which were now becoming more and more awake, as Sam undressed. They had been together 8 months now, and not a day went by when Grizz wasn't awestruck by Sam's beauty. He never ceased to amaze him. 

"How was your day?" Sam asked, facing Grizz as Grizz's back was turned to the water. 

Grizz was trying not to stare below Sam's shoulders but it wasn't easy for him. "It's getting better." Grizz said with a smirk. 

Sam blushed and swatted Grizz's arm playfully, his entire face and ears going red. "Shut up! Here- let me wash your hair..." Sam said, desperate to have Grizz's back turned to him, he felt so vulnerable when he was exposed like this. A feeling Sam wasn't comfortable with. 

Grizz did as Sam was told, knowing his hands were so cut up that the shampoo would hurt him anyway if he tried to do it himself. He tilted his head back for Sam to make it easier on him due to their height difference. Grizz moaned softly at the feeling of Sam's fingers in his hair, his nails softly grazing his scalp. Then- it happened- Sam's fingers accidentally caught in a rather large tangle in Grizz's hair, making him pull on his dark locks to break his fingers free. While it was entirely a non sexual act and not intentional, Grizz was grateful Sam couldn't hear him moan out before catching himself, his hand flying to cover his mouth. 'Shit- I liked that way too much... If I'm getting turned on this easily it's been way too long since we've slept together.... How long had it been? Over a month or so probably....' Grizz's thoughts were racing a mile a minute and going south of the equator. 

"Are you okay, Grizz? You just tensed up all of a sudden." Sam asked, snapping Grizz out of his thoughts. 

Grizz turned slightly so Sam could read his lips. "I'm fine, just got soap in my eye." Grizz lied. How pathetic and desperate would he seem if he had told Sam that pulling a knot out of his hair turned him on? 

"Oh, sorry." Sam apologized, going back to washing Grizz's hair. Grizz was grateful that the hot water ran out, he needed a cold shower. 

After their shower, as they took turns drying each other off, Sam noticed the small cuts on Grizz's hands, he supposed they were from gardening tools. Grizz hardly ever wore gloves no matter how many times Sam asked him too. "Let me fix these up, they could get infected!" Sam said, forcing Grizz to sit down on the toilet lid as he grabbed the first aid kit from underneath the sink. 

Grizz sat awkwardly, covering his nether regions with his towel as Sam crouched down between his legs, taking his cut up right hand into his own and inspecting it closely. Grizz bit down hard on his bottom lip at the sight of Sam between his legs- 'Christ! Snap out of it Grizz! You're starting to sound like Jason!' He told himself, looking away from Sam. Grizz jumped slightly when he felt the neosporin hit his fresh wounds, letting out a hiss. 

"I'm sorry, baby, but this will help." Sam promised, kissing Grizz's knuckles before applying a thin bandage to his palm. "There. Now you won't die." Sam said, smirking up at him. 

Sam stood up, slipping on his boxers and turning back to Grizz. "I bet your exhausted. Come to bed when you're ready." He said softly, signing along to his words. 

Grizz nodded, "I'll be in there soon." He told him. 

Getting into a pair of sweats and tying his hair up into a bun, Grizz looked over himself in the foggy vanity mirror. He had lost a significant amount of weight ever since they had been tossed into this black hole anti universe, his hair now was so long he could pull all of it into a bun, and a permanent set of bags rested beneath his eyes. "I look like shit- no wonder we haven't done anything..." Grizz murmured, feeling insecure for a moment before the rational side of his mind took over. He knew that wasn't the case. The reality was, Grizz worked a lot, and Sam was always helping with the baby on top of working at the library. They were both simply exhausted 24/7. He could feel them growing distant because of it, and Grizz just couldn't take that feeling any longer. So, he came up with a plan. 

"Took you awhile." Sam said half heartedly as Grizz walked back into the bedroom. "I thought you got lost staring at your own reflection for a minute." He teased. 

"Ha ha, very funny." Grizz mocked, rolling his eyes playfully before climbing into bed beside Sam, kissing his cheek. "Long day with Eden?" Grizz asked when he noticed how tense and worn Sam appeared. 

Sam nodded, sighing. "I swear she's getting worse and worse when it comes to sleeping. Becca promised me she'd take over tonight so we could get some us time, and a full nights sleep." He reaches behind himself to apply pressure to his aching shoulder blade. "That rocking chair is seriously fucking up my back." Sam said with a small laugh. 

"Want me to rub your shoulders?" Grizz offered. 

Sam smiled, slumping his shoulders. "Please..?" 

Grizz chuckled, Sam pouting was too adorable to resist. "Sit in front of me." He told him, signing along to the words he knew. His sign language has definitely improved over the past 8 months. 

Sitting in between Grizz's thighs and slipping his t-shirt off and to the floor, Sam got comfortable. Ready for his massage. Grizz was so good at shoulder massages... Sam caught himself mid-yelp when he felt Grizz apply just the right amount of pressure to the knot in Sam's shoulder, Grizz knew his body so well by now. Sam completely melted and relaxed as Grizz began needing into his tense muscles, his head lulling to the side and a soft moan escaping his lips, letting himself get lost in the feeling of Grizz's strong hands. 

Grizz was biting his lip entirely too hard for the first five minutes or so of massaging Sam's shoulders; the noises coming from Sam running his imagination wild. Grizz knew Sam was insecure about his noises in bed, but Grizz couldn't get enough of them. They drove him insane. And In that moment? The noises Sam was making were identical to those he made in bed. Identical. Giving into his thoughts, Grizz leaned down and began kissing Sam's neck lightly, his hands gliding down Sam's shoulders to his arms. 

Sam let out a small giggle, turning to face Grizz. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his brow raised but a smirk plastered across his face. 

Grizz chuckled, biting his lip and looking down at Sam with hooded eyes. "I can't help it, you keep moaning. It's driving me nuts." 

Sam blushed bashfully, then couldn't help but smile up at Grizz mischievously. "So... You like the way I sound when I moan?" 

"Fuck yes." Grizz said, laughing lightly. "Though in all honesty you've been driving me crazy ever since we showered." Sam gave him a questioning look. "When you uhm- pulled my hair on accident... Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, it isn't funny." Grizz said, laughing awkwardly. 

Sam shifted so he was fully facing Grizz, licking his bottom lip before carefully climbing into Grizz's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck loosely. "You mean- when I did this?" Sam tugged on the strands of Grizz's hair that now had fallen loose from their bun. 

Grizz's eyes fluttered shut briefly, biting back a moan. "Yeah...." Grizz murmured, looking up at Sam finally with lust blown eyes. "Kiss me." Grizz said. 

Sam didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned down and captured Grizz's lips in an open mouthed kiss, his fingers tangled in Grizz's hair. Grizz quickly responded, sighing against Sam's lips and wrapping his arms around Sam's torso, pulling their bare torsos flush against each other. Fuck, it had been so long since they had done anything like this, Sam had almost forgotten how quickly Grizz was able to excite him. Sam whimpered against Grizz's lips as Grizz's rough finger tips began massaging his hips. 

"Fuck- Grizz...." Sam mumbled, his head dipping back as Grizz began to kiss and nip at Sam's neck, marking him in every spot he could reach. Sam knew Grizz loved that; marking him. Grizz also liked being marked. "You take my breath away.." he whispered, panting heavily already. 

Grizz was completely caught up in the sounds coming from Sam's lips, the feeling of Sam's fingers tugging at his hair; he was in heaven. But he needed to be closer to him. He needed to hear him more, he didn't care if Becca could hear them. 

Grizz kissed back up to Sam's lips, capturing Sam's bottom lip between his teeth eliciting another moan from the smaller boy, but he could tell Sam was holding back. Grizz pulled away for a moment, brushing the hair out of Sam's face and smiling up at him. "Sam, you're so beautiful." 

Sam blushed, smiling down at him. "Oh, shut up." He said with a small laugh, pushing Grizz back so he was laying on the bed and crawling over him. 

Grizz's breathing hitched as Sam began kissing down his neck, his hands drifting down Grizz's torso torturously slow. He began palming Grizz outside of his sweats, causing Grizz to moan softly, his hips bucking forward into Sam's hand. Sam smirked against Grizz's skin, lifting his head from the crook of Grizz's neck and smiling down at him. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Sam teased. 

Grizz was panting. "P-please don't tease me, Sam. I need you. Now." 

"Take me then." 

Grizz groaned at Sam's words, flipping them over so he was between Sam's thighs, kissing down Sam's chest and to the hem of his briefs. Sam was already hard, leaking precum through his briefs. Grizz bit his lip at the sight, looping his fingers around the hem and tugging them down Sam's legs, tossing them to the floor. He sat up, taking a moment to admire Sam; his cheeks flushed, his chest red as well as his ears, spread out on the bed beautifully for him. 

"You're so beautiful, Sam. I can't get enough of seeing you like this." Grizz signed, smiling down at him admirably. "Hand me the lube and a condom." Grizz requested, pointing toward the bedside drawer. 

Sam sat up shakily, perhaps too eager to get the supplies they needed for Grizz to prep him. It had been so long since they had had actual sex, probably a few months if not more. Yeah they had a few quick blow jobs between baby shifts or after work. But being fully intimate? It had been awhile. Sam quickly found the small bottle of lube and a lone condom, one of their last ones, handing them to Grizz and kissing him quickly before laying back down. Grizz teased Sam's erection for a few moments, getting him fully hard before taking off his own sweats and underwear, revealing himself to Sam. 

His nose scrunched up as he focused, Grizz applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers glancing down at Sam to see if he was ready before reaching down and rubbing against Sam's entrance teasingly. Watching in amazement as Sam instantly gripped the sheets, his bottom half pushing down against Grizz's finger. He was just as eager and desperate as Grizz was. Grizz loved this. He loved seeing sam loose his control over himself and being completely open and vulnerable for Grizz. Knowing that only he brought out this side of Sam got Grizz impossibly harder. Slowly, Grizz pushed one finger into Sam, tugging at his cock with his free hand to take Sam's mind off of the pain. Sam was tight around his finger, seeing as it had been so long, and Grizz was practically drooling at the thought of being inside of him. As he bottomed out to his knuckle, he let Sam adjust for a few moments before moving his finger, curling it up against Sam's prostate. 

"Fuck- Grizz..." Sam mumbled, biting down on his lip to try to keep quiet. Not that he was bashful about sex anymore, he knew Becca knew they had sex so he didn't care about her hearing. He didn't want to be too loud and wake up Eden and he couldn't gauge how loud he was being. And Becca would kill him if he woke Eden up because he was getting dicked down. 

Applying more lube, Grizz added another finger, watching Sam carefully. Sam was so stunning like this. Grizz reached down to pump his own erection, needing the friction. 

"Grizz- please I'm ready. Please." Sam begged, looking up at Grizz with desperate lust blown eyes. 

Carefully removing his fingers, Grizz rolled the condom onto himself before applying more lube to himself to try to make this as painless as possible for Sam. He began to angle himself at Sam's entrance when Sam placed a hand on his chest to stop him. 

"Wait- I uhm. I want to try something." 

Grizz raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to try?" He asked. 

"Riding you.... is that okay?" Sam was blushing furiously. 

Grizz groaned, kissing Sam softly and lying down on the bed, pulling away to tell Sam to get on top. "It's more than okay." He signed, "Take your time okay? I don't want to hurt you..." 

Sam hovered over Grizz's lap, reaching beneath himself to gently grab Grizz's cock, angling himself properly and taking a deep breath. Slowly, Sam began to drop his hips and allowed Grizz's erection to carefully enter him. Sam gasped, biting his lip hard to keep quiet as he slowly sunk down, his hands on Grizz's chest to keep himself steady. 

Grizz's head hit the pillows hard, the feeling of Sam's tight, warm walls dragging him in slowly eliciting a moan from his lips, his hands gripping Sam's hips. Finally Sam sunk all the way down, his ass flush against Grizz's thighs. Grizz couldn't help but look up, gazing up at Sam as he adjusted to Grizz's length at this new angle. With award winning patience, Grizz made himself focus on pleasing Sam and distracting him from the pain, reaching out and wrapping his hand around Sam's cock. He pumped him slowly. Sam's eyes were closed, biting down on his bottom lip so hard it was turning red. His face distorted in pain. Grizz tapped on Sam's chest to get his attention and get him to open his eyes. Which he did. 

"Look at me- we don't have to do this if it's too much okay? I'm happy to take control again if it's too much for you." 

Sam shook his head, taking a deep breath, "No, I want to do this. It's not too much it's just- a lot. G-good. But a lot." Sam stammered out 

"Move when you're ready, but keep your eyes on mine. I want to watch you." Grizz asked, laying back against the sheets while still jerking Sam off. 

Grizz watched with wide eyes as Sam lifted himself up, slowly sinking back down and rolling his hips, never breaking eye contact with Grizz. Sam picked up his pace as he adjusted to this heavenly pleasurable new angle, riding Grizz with unsure movements. He felt Grizz brush against his prostate as Grizz lifted his hips to meet Sam's, causing Sam to push himself down further, desperate to feel Grizz bit that spot inside of him that drove him insane. 

Grizz could tell Sam was unsure of himself by his timid and uneven movements. Reaching out to grab Sam's hips, Grizz guided him, letting out a groan as Sam clenched around him. 

Sam covered his mouth to keep from moaning out loud when Grizz wrapped his hand around his cock. He was so sensitive in that moment. 

Grizz noticed this, reaching up to remove Sam's hand from his mouth. "Let me hear you, baby." 

Grizz liked hearing him, and Sam made sure Grizz could hear him after that. As he hugged his hips faster, using his legs to help him ride up and down, a whimper came from Sam's lips. Grizz was so deep inside of him, but he needed him to be deeper. 

"G-Grizz. Please- deeper..." Sam panted, his movements becoming uneven as he tried to achieve what he so desperately needed. 

Grizz snapped his hips up into Sam, his hips going up every time Sam came back down to ensure he was hitting Sam's prostate. Sam clenched around him and reached down to pump his own cock as he felt Grizz hitting that spot inside him that drove him nuts. Sam was a moaning mess, getting closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. 

"Talk to me- please..." Sam begged, desperate for a release. Sam would never admit it, but he loved it when Grizz talked dirty. He had only done it once before and it had driven Sam mental. 

Grizz smirked, he could tell Sam was close already, his walls growing tighter and his movements becoming more unsteady and relentless. He was dangerously close himself, but he was determined to get Sam there first. 

Gliding a hand down Sam's sweaty torso, Grizz licked his lips. "God you look so beautiful baby, riding my cock like that." Grizz began, making sure Sam could read his lips before continuing, trying to contain himself. "You're taking my cock so well, Sam. Go on baby, ride me until you cum." 

Grizz's words sent Sam over the edge, clenching around Grizz's cock and spewing ribbons of white across both of their chests as he came undone around Grizz, moaning Grizz's name. 

Grizz was so close, but Sam's movements came to a halt as he rode out his orgasm. Grizz let Sam calm down, trying his best to be patient as he waited for Sam. 

"Fuck... did you....?" 

Grizz shook his head. "Almost but no. It's okay though we don't have to keep going." Grizz breathed out, looking up at Sam. 

"I want you to get off too. What can I do?" Sam asked, still panting. 

Grizz sighed, "Will you be okay if we keep going?" 

"I dunno if my legs will let me." Sam said with a small chuckle. "But I can handle it." Sam leaned down to kiss Grizz, slowly lifting off of him. Pulling away he whispered , "Use me." 

Grizz nodded, flipping them over so he was on top, kissing Sam briefly before pushing his legs back against his chest, pressing himself against Sam's entrance and pushing in slowly, moaning as Sam's walls dragged him in. 

Sam whimpered, gripping the sheets. He was hypersensitive In that moment, it was too much. But he wanted to get Grizz off and he knew after just having sex for the past 30 minutes that Grizz wouldn't get off from a blowjob. So, he took a deep breath. 

Grizz rested his head in the crook of Sam's neck as he hovered over him, moaning into Sam's skin as he began thrusting in and out of him at a quick pace, needing a release. Sam tugged on Grizz's hair, letting out small whimpers to help Grizz get closer. He ran his nails up and down Grizz's back and shoulders, kissing his neck and marking him roughly. 

It didn't take long for Grizz to get close again, pounding into Sam as he moaned his name, biting down on Sam's collar bone to keep himself from practically screaming. 

"Cum for me Grizz." Sam whispered, knowing Grizz loved encouragement just as much as he did. 

"Fuck- Sam!" Grizz groaned, cumming hard, spilling inside of the condom as his hips stilled. 

Grizz was panting heavily as he came down from his high. Sam rubbed soothing circles into Grizz's back, kissing his sweaty temple. "Thank you..." he mumbled, brushing the hair out of Grizz's face. 

Carefully, Grizz pulled out of Sam, rolling off the condom and tying it off, tossing it in the bin. Grizz laid down, resting his head against Sam's chest as he calmed down, Sam's fingers playing with Grizz's hair soothingly. 

"I love you..." Sam whispered, having never said that to Grizz before and feeling his nerves building up as he waited for an answer. 

Grizz slowly sat up, smiling up at Sam. "I love you too."


End file.
